ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
TYPE-MOON
Type-Moon (タイプムーン, Taipu Mūn) is a prominent Japanese game company, best known for their visual novels. It is also known under the name Notes (ノーツ, Nōtsu). After creating the popular visual novel Tsukihime as a doujin soft organization, Type-Moon has since incorporated and produced the immensely popular visual novel Fate/stay night. Both of their works have been adapted into anime and manga series that have amassed a global fanbase. History Type-Moon was founded by artist Takashi Takeuchi and writer Kinoko Nasu, whose first project was the novel Kara no Kyoukai, which was originally released in October 1998 and reprinted in 2004 . The company name Type-Moon actually comes from one of Kinoko's older works, Angel Notes. In December 2000, Type-Moon released the eroge PC-based visual novel game Tsukihime, which sold extremely well and amassed a large fanbase because of its comprehensive and expansive storyline and writer Kinoko Nasu's unique style of storytelling. The game led to the creation of numerous top selling merchandise, memorabilia, and a fanbase numbering millions around the World. Tsukihime was adapted soon after in 2003 into an anime series, Shingetsutan Tsukihime, which was produced by J.C.Staff and published by Geneon, and a manga series based upon Shingetsutan Tsukihime that has been published since 2004. Soon after, in January 2001, Type-Moon released Plus-Disk, an addition to Tsukihime that featured three side-stories and assorted multimedia, and in August 2001 released a sequel to Tsukihime, Kagetsu Tohya, and soon, in April 2003 released Tsuki-Bako , a specially packaged three-disk set that included Tsukihime, Plus-Disk and Kagetsu Tohya and a remixed soundtrack for both games and more multimedia. In December 2002, Type-Moon, in association with French-Bread (known as Watanabe Seisakujo prior to 2003), released their first fighting game, Melty Blood, a PC-based doujin game based on the Tsukihime universe, and which was very popular and was followed soon after by an expansion, Melty Blood ReACT, released in May 2004, to which a patch update, Melty Blood ReACT Final Tuned, was released as a free download over the Internet. Melty Blood is widely considered amongst the best doujin 2D fighting games ever made, and has been released as an arcade port, Melty Blood: Act Cadenza in March 2005, and was released on the PS2 platform in August 2006 which was followed by a PC version, Melty Blood: Act Cadenza B in July 2007. Type-Moon soon transitioned from a doujin soft organization to a commercial organization, and in 30 January 2004, released their first commercial release, a PC-based eroge visual novel game, Fate/stay night, which broke all records on its opening day and was later adapted into an anime series that aired 24 episodes in Japan starting 6 January 2006 and a manga series that has been published since 26 December 2005 in Shonen Ace (Known for the manga adaptation of Neon Genesis Evangelion and Keroro Gunsou). A sequel to Fate/stay night, Fate/hollow ataraxia, was released on October 28, 2005. Fate/stay night was released on the PS2 platform in May 2007. At Comiket 72 in 2007 they released the "All Around TYPE-MOON drama CD". External Links *Type-Moon's Official Homepage (for 18 and older only) Category:Companies Category:Production Category:Melty Blood Category:M.U.G.E.N